comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC VERTIGO COMICS: AMC Preacher (s1 ep04 Monster Swamp)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA VERTIGO COMICS in the Media DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE AMC PREACHER YOUTUBE: PLOT provided by COMICBOOKS.COM Outside the hotel in Annville, a school bus drives by. The new mascot walks down the street. A man is passed out on the sidewalk. A woman in her underwear runs down the street. She climbs through a fence, but she’s followed y a pickup truck. A man gets out of the truck and grabs a rifle. The woman tries to hide in a sewer vent, but she’s waved away by two others. The woman runs next to another, but that woman is shot down. The woman keeps running as a group of armed men give chase. One catches up with her. The woman, Lacey, gives herself up to the man, Clive, who shoots her with a paintball. Lacey steps back and falls in a hole. In a flashback, young Jesse Custer prepares the church for his father’s service. The church is a full house when John Custer begins. In the present, Jesse prays until Cassidy tries to talk to him about DeBlanc and Fiore. Jesse doesn’t understand at first, but then just thinks Cassidy is rattling off some half-baked conspiracy theories about vampire hunters and government clones and finally tell shim to just fix the damn air conditioner. Sheriff Root watches as they pull Lacey out of the hole she fell into. The other girls are there, along with Tulip and the Quincannon Meat and Power employees who were chasing them. Odin Quincannon gives a brief address, telling the men to watch their roughhousing and tells the women to watch where they’re walking at night. Tulip is stunned by how everyone takes this in stride. Jesse pays a visit to Emily’s home. He asks about church attendance. He wants the church full. He thinks raffling off a television might help, but Emily says they can’t afford that. When Jesse tells her not to worry about the money, Emily wonders what’s going on with Jesse. She heard about what happened with the bus driver and she’s worried. He tells her not to worry. He asks her to pick up the TV. She has to work a double shift but says she’ll find a sitter to watch the kids. In another flashback, John catches Jesse smoking behind the church with Tulip. John tells Jesse its important to set an example, and whips Jesse with a belt in front of Tulip and two other boys. In the present day, Jesse puts out a cigarette. DeBlanc and Fiore are disappointed that Cassidy didn’t bring Jesse to them, but he reminds them that he only agreed to talk to Jesse. Cassidy asks about what the creature is and how they’ll get it out of Jesse. They can’t say what it is, but they plan to pull it out by song or cut it out with a chainsaw. Cassidy asks them for drugs, but settles for money instead. After Cassidy leaves, Fiore says he doesn’t trust Cassidy. He pulls out a device and tells DeBlanc they need to tell “them” what’s going on, but DeBlanc fears what “they” will do if “they” find out DeBlanc and Fiore are on Earth without permission and why. DeBlanc says they just have to trust Cassidy. Meanwhile, Cassidy has spent the money he took on booze, drugs, and a woman. Odin Quincannon is playing Q*Bert in his office when he’s interrupted by the arrival of the mayor. Miles talks to Odin about Lacey and his concerns about what happened, particularly concerning safety. Odin simply says fun is fun., and the brings up the fact that Miles has been reaching out to an environmentally conscious company called Green Acres. Miles encourages Odin to hear Green Acres out, saying it would be a great partnership for Annville. Odin is unmoved, but Miles pleads, telling him that tax revenue is down. He asks to arrange a meeting, but Odin literally pisses on the brochure in Miles’ briefcase. The phone rings in DeBlanc and Fiore’s room. Fiore tells the hotel staffer on the other end that they’re checking out soon, then leaves, telling DeBlanc he’s hungry. He asks the hotel attendent for a burger, but the attendant tells him they only have a vending machine. Emily returns home with the TV. Miles is there, having watched the kids for her. They stay up talking and drinking wine. Emily finally breaks it to him that she’s never going to be with him. He knows, saying she’s told him enough time. She pulls off her pants and heads to the bedroom, telling him to hurry since the kids almost caught him in the morning the last time. The Toad Vine girls hold a service for Lacey. Tulip speaks out, furious that this kind of thing was allowed to happen. She gets in an argument with Clive, but Mosie steps in to break them up. Mosie offers the next hour on the house, which clears the room. Mosie talks to Tulip about her temper. Tulip remembers her mother working at Toad Vine. When Mosie leaves, Tulip goes up stairs and beats up someone she thinks is Clive with a golf club. When she looks out the window, its actually Cassidy. They rush Cassidy towards to the hospital. Tulip feels so bad she’s praying to God for help and even kisses Cassidy when he asks. When they get to the hospital, Tulip turns her back for a moment then finds Cassidy drinking out of blood packs. In another flashback, John Custer wakes Jesse and tells him they have to go. They go to a building and John steps inside a room, telling Jesse to wait outside. Jesse picks a pen with the Quincannon Meat and Power logo on it. He puts the pen back and steals an ashtray. John exits Odin’s room. As they walk down the hallway, Jesse is stunned by whatever he sees through the still open door. On the ride back, John tells Jesse that some people just can’t be saved. In the present day, Jesse is helping Odin paint Civil War miniatures. Jesse invites Odin to church, but Odin passes. Jesse recalls Odin was once a regular, but Odin doesn’t believe anymore. Jesse wonder if Odin is afraid, but Odin thinks Jesse is the one who is scared. Jesse threatens that he could make Odin come to church. Odin says that wouldn’t be very Christian of him. Jesse notes that Odin wanted John Custer’s land, the biggest plot in Annville that Odin doesn’t already own. Jesse tells Odin that if he comes to church, listens to Jesse’s sermon, and doesn’t leave a Christian then Odin can have the land. On Sunday, the TV raffle has brought in a full house. Jesse preaches about the defeatist attitude that keeps people from coming to church on Sundays, and all of the things that won’t save them from the world. Jesse says he will bring them back to God one by one. He singles out Odin Quincannon and asks him if he’ll serve god. Odin simply says no. When Jesse repeats himself, Odin gets up to leave. Finally, Jesse speaks in the voice and tells Quincannon to “serve God.” Jesse asks again if Odin will serve God, and Odin agrees. DeBlanc and Fiore’s communication device rings. They stare at it fearfully. WHO'S WHO: TBA Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:Vertigo Comics Category:Preacher Category:AMC Preacher Category:Jesse Custer (Preacher) Category:Tulip O'Hare (Preacher) Category:Cassidy (Preacher)